victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons Table
Note: Majority of these weapons are for the ST purpose of keeping track. If you are not from the indicated areas do not bother asking for the exotic weapons. Key I = Initiative A = Accuracy D = Damage M = Move ---- ---- Ranged Weapons Blowgun: A wooden or metal tube through which darts are fired at an opponent by using the fighter's breath to propel them. Some ninja use a small, concealable blowgun called a fukiya. Boomerang: An aerodynamically shaped wooden throwing club developed by the aborigines of Australia (some other cultures created similar weapons). If the boomerang misses its target, it will return to the other hand of its thrower (provided that the thrower has not moved before then, since the boomerang returns to the spot from which it was thrown). A character may take other actions in the turn in which he catches his boomerang (including throwing the boomerang again). Bow, Long: Any of the larger bows used around the world, such as the English yeoman's yew-wood longbow or the Japanese daikyu or yumi. Players should note that the damage a bow does depends as much on the arrow as the strength or the bow. If a character uses larger or broader arrowheads, such as the Japanese "frog-crotch" arrowhead, he may get +1 damage. Bow, Short: Any of the smaller bows used around the world, such as the Japanese hankyu Short bows are often composite (made of more than one material, for strength and flexibility, or made with special profiles (curved, recurved, four-curved and so on) to improve their power. Crossbow: A bow set horizontally on a stock, making it possible to carry it loaded and aim it more like a gun. its missle is called a quarrel or a bolt. They are extremely powerful; typically a crank or other tool was used to cock them. Medieval crossbows had greater range than bows, but were much, much slower to use (about one quarrel per minute, versus 6 - 12 arrows per minute for a bow). Modern crossbows are somewhat quicker to use, but still not nearly as quick as a bow. Use these statistics for all average-size crossbows, from medeival times to modern. For smaller crossbows (such as the pistol-sized modern version), reduce the range, Initiative, and Damage proportionately. Fukimi-bari: Tiny needles held in the mouth by ninja and blown at nearby opponents. They are usually poisoned and cannot penetrate armor. Javelin: A short throwing spear. The range can be doubled if the character uses an atlatl, or spear-thrower. Shuriken: "Throwing stars", popular with the ninja. They come in a wide variety of shapes. They tend to be an irritant more than a serious weapon, though a master can cause grave injuries with them, and they are sometimes poisoned. A character can throw one shuriken per turn for every dot he has in Melee. Use these statistics for any other throwing blade not suitable for use in hand-to-hand combat, such as the Indian chakram (a bladed metal disk or ring). Sling: Two cords attacked to a pouch. A sling bullet (usually made of lead) or sling stone was placed in the pouch, and the entire weapon whirled around to build up force. At the right moment, one of the cords released, throwing the missle at the opponent. Some versions were attached to staffs, for added force and increased range. Throwing Axe: A small aze intended for throwing. Throwing Knife: Any knife that is aerodynamically shaped to be thrown. Usually they cannot be used in hand-to-hand combat very well (-1 to dagger damage). War Dart: A dart designed for use in combat.